


Aren't You a Vision?

by xbleeple



Series: Stargate Drabbles [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/pseuds/xbleeple
Summary: Sam gets tempted once more by Tony





	Aren't You a Vision?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response for StargateDrabbles.
> 
> Prompt: **Visions**

Sam’s eyes sparkle as she studies the subject in front of her. He was magenta and slate blue with a geometric pattern adorning his skin, a yellow stone glowing on his forehead. She could tell he was amusing her extended interest by the soft smile on his face.

“Well?”

“Of all of the things you’ve shown me…” Sam shakes her head as she looks over when Tony steps up next to her, “Mr. Stark, this is…honestly. Vision, you…you rival the Stargate.”

“Thank you.”

“You sure I can’t tempt you, Sam?”

“One of these days, Tony, you just might.”


End file.
